1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support stand, and more particularly to a stand for holding, in the open position, a computer read-out book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the increased use of computers in small and large businesses has led to a need for a desk top stand to hold computer read-out books in position for use.
Several devices are known that are desk size and support a book. U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,780 to Sheehan discloses a tilted rack to hold loose-leaf binders. Mounting devices are fitted on the binders and the support may be tilted for access to the binders. Sheehan's device holds several volumes at one time and requires tilting of the entire rack to provide access to the desired pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,513 to Rich shows an upwardly inclined rack with rear support legs. An arm is attached to one side to hold the binder open to the desired page. Rich's device requires an arm to hold pages open for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,108 to Surette discloses an A-shaped framework with a transverse bar across its top to hold a binder book on the stand. Surette's rack provides access to the lower pages only, and requires insertion of the spine holder each time a book is used.
There is, therefore, a great need for a desk sized computer read-out book stand that is readily adjustable, holds a book open for use, and on which a new book may be quickly and easily placed.